1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for making decorative tiles from container cans such as beer cans, soft drink cans, or other cans having decorative markings applied to their exterior surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many container cans such as beer cans, soft drink cans, and other food cans etc. have decorative markings printed on their outer surface so as to have an aesthetically appealing appearance that attracts shoppers in stores within which the cans are displayed. One construction of such cans uses tin coated steel that is formed in a round cylindrical shape and welded to provide a side seam extending between opposite ends of the can where end portions are crimped over to provide end seams. Another construction of these cans utilizes an extruded aluminum cup whose upper end is closed by an end portion that is crimped to provide an end seam in the same manner utilized at both ends with the tin coated steel type of can. While the aluminum type of can is much softer and bendable than the steel type, both of these cans provide functional containers for beverages and food etc. The decorative markings applied to both of these types of cans are printed onto their outer surface to provide the aesthetically appealing can appearance. Certain cans are also provided with embossed printing to further enhance their appearance.
Decorative tiles having an aesthetically appealing appearance are utilized in homes and offices etc. in order to decorate walls, provide coasters, or enhance the appearance of manufactured articles. Usually these tiles are made from ceramic material and are painted to provide their decorative appearance prior to being baked so that the decorative markings become permanent. However, wood has also been utilized with decals over which numerous layers of varnish are applied so as to likewise provide a tile with a decorative appearance.